SUEÑOS DE UNA AFICIONADA
by Gyggi26fics
Summary: ¿Alguna vez soñaste con lo que podría ser imposible?, soñar en lo mas profundo puede darte experiencias explicitas.


HOLA! SOY NUEVA, ESPERO Y LES GUSTE

 **COMO BIEN SABEMOS QUE LA CREADORA DE RANMA 1/2 ES RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**

 **LO HAGO POR PASATIEMPO Y PORQUE ME ENCANTA LA SERIE**

 **SUEÑO DE UNA AFICIONADA**

Al abrir los ojos, me topo con la resplandeciente luz del sol enseguida bajo la mirada, miro a mi alrededor dando pequeños pasos veo que hay algunos árboles que tienen de cerca bancas y otros a su alrededor, me doy cuenta que es un pequeño parque pero bonito como para pasar el rato. Sigo caminando hasta salir del parque llego a una cuadrilla más allá de una heladería, iba a entrar pero una chica se cruzó en mi camino alce mi hombro desocupada y me senté, un mesero se acercó a la pluma de las copas de sabores así que se retiró para darme mi tiempo de elección.

Sentí que alguien se acercó pidiéndome un paréntesis porque el lugar está lleno de información con la cabeza en el instante en el que se envió el folleto para ver la persona que estaba al frente de mí, mis ojos se levantaron paralizados.

 _Oye estas bien_ .- me dije que me pasaba la mano por mis ojos, entonces quise actuar lo más normal que pude para no parecer una loca.

 _Eh, si hola disculpa es que te pareces a alguien que conozco._ Es enserio acabo de decir eso pero obviamente es ella no puede creer en mi mente estoy que salto de alegría de al fin conocerla.

 _¿A alguien que conoces? A quien_ .- dice un poco curiosa

 _Ah olvídalo en realidad no importa_ jejeje. Oh, no sé qué hacer, soy bueno para entrar en una conversación, me voy a meter en el bolsillo, me puse a pensar que me cacheteo mentalmente pero que tonta piensa rápido.

 _Veo que no eres de por aquí, ¿verdad?, ¿_ Quién sabe _?, ¿_ qué es eso?

 _Soy de ... .-_ ¿espera dónde estoy? así en Japón, que feliz estoy ... _eh del campo estoy de paso, por cierto, me llamo Giggy y tú._ No quiero hablar mucho de mí, pero _tú y tú_ sí lo sabes.

 _Me llamo Nabiki Tendo bueno como eres nuevo no debes saber mucho de este lugar_ . Así es ella la chica más astuta de la familia Tendo estoy con ella, mentalmente salto de alegría

 _Claro que sí, no había llegado muchas veces, pero sí algo, mm. Tendo lo conozco eh pasado de vista es un dojo, no es así_ , sí, cuantas veces eh visto y no me canso.

 _Si,_ yo _sé no es de sorprenderse._ Dije ella calmadamente pero yo estoy queriendo saber mucho.

 _Y que hay de los prometidos enserio pelean mucho.-_ lo dije con mucha curiosidad ojala no se dé cuenta

 _Mmm ... bueno, si quieres que pueda haberte invitado, que invitarme el helado. -_ ah, sí, sé que sí, esta bien, todo, mar, por saber, de estos tortolitos. Ranma y Akane son mi pareja favorita.

Después de eso, el mesero cogió nuestra orden y nos trajeron algunas copas pensé que se había equivocado de mesa pero no había hecho un pedido completo y entre ellos medianos y un helado de varios sabores y yo solo un helado de cono con chocolate y fresa.

 _Todo eso fue un rincón._ Le dije que era demasiado porque yo me empalago mucho con tanto helado.

 _Ah ... sí, no hay crees que hagan falta algo en este_ postre. Extraída alce una de mis cejas pero que mujer, ah por cierto olvide que es la gran Nabiki.

 _No hay nada mejor que_ eso.

 _Está bien si tú lo dices, entonces tú eres la primera pregunta_ . Me gusta mientras tomaba un poco de su helado.

Que cual es mi primera pregunta porque tengo un solo pero no sé por donde empezaré.

 _Que pasó con ranma y akane después de la boda fallida, es decir, como están ellos_ .

 _Veo que sabes lo de la boda fallida. Dijo_ sin importancia, _digamos que al principio no lo asimilaban más bien era que Ranma el que no lo asimilaba los primeros días pasaba en la casa malhumorado por el agua del estanque del hombre ahogado como ya se sabe él quiere ser el mejor artista marcial pero antes quiere ser hombre completo, por otra parte Akane estaba incomoda, confundida y sobre todo triste y quien no dime, ¿Quién sabe cómo dejar su planta en el día de su boda? Imagínatelo_ .

 _Si es terrible.-_ dije en un susurro

 _Después de varios días Ranma se dio cuenta bueno más bien fui yo, la que le dije, era una noche en que papá y el tío Genma salió a la fuerza por el maestro Haposai, Kasumi salió con el doctor Tofu y_ ...

 _Kasumi y el doctor Tofu ¿salieron a una cita? Y que paso. Lo_ dije al interrumpir pero es que esta es mi otra pareja favorita

 _Sabes que si quieres saber sobre Kasumi y el doctor que tienes que negociar.-_ me dijo Nabiki.

 _Será para la próxima vez que contacte con Ranma y Akane_ . Nabiki demasiado astuto y por qué estoy dando los combos de helado gratis.

 _Bueno, que decía así, y la tía Nodoka se había ido por tres días a otro lugar, Akane estaba bañándose y Ranma acostado en el piso estaba leyendo un manga también estaba por el ojo pero me di cuenta de que estos tortolos se iban a quedar solos en casa que me acerque a Ranma y le dije que la casa solo se casase con ella al mismo tiempo, que se pueda sorprender y que se convierta al mismo tiempo pero con la segunda indirecta pero que lastima que desaprovechaste y sabes que si la tocas papá te mata Ranma se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata pero ya fue tarde, a los pocos días Ranma le pedía todos los días perdón a Akane y ella muy enojada lo evadía hasta que se harte que la siguiera lo mando a volar con su mazo_.-mientras mientras asentía.

Moría de risa por lo que yo acababa de contar Nabiki imaginarme un Ranma con todas esas caras jajaja, sin querer mire hacia el baño, de tanto estar sentado y tener ganas, esperar un poco más la liebre otra pregunta

 _Quiero saber si Akane supo la verdad sobre p-chan y Ryoga._ Dijo que con la impaciencia mientras apretaba mis piernas.

 _Bueno mira_ ... - dijo mirando el reloj

 _Podrías_ ... - le iba a decir que la espera pero las ganas me ganaban

Me levante adormilada al baño que por poco mojo la cama y como pude ir a dormir y seguir soñando pero el sueño estaba borroso.

Salí del baño me acerque a la mesa pero Nabiki ya se había ido a ver una vez que ella decía _gracias por los postres, los muy ricos._ Me quedé con las ganas de saber.

 _Oiga su_ cuenta.- me dijo el mesero

 _Esto sirve._ -Le dije mientras le mostraba el dinero no lo puedo creer y ahora que voy hacer para mi solo suerte solo tenía unas cuantas monedas.

 _Acaso se está burlando de mí, su amiga y él pidieron todo lo del menú._ Que mesero tan enojón pero lo entiendo. Nabiki es una abusiva nunca más la invitación a la esquina que me dio muy poca información.

Quiero salir del sueño Ya No Puedo Más, con Tantos Pilares de platos _de Hola sáquenme de aquí.-_ voy a quedar Toda La Noche Trabajando en mi sueño _NO, La Que debería ESTAR AQUÍ ES NABIKI NABIKII NABIKIIIIIIIIIII ..._ T.T Lloraba MIENTRAS rompía un plato.

gracias por leer...


End file.
